I Am Under No Disguise
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Cora masquerades as Regina to seduce Emma. Non-con warning


Title: I Am Under No Disguise

Pairing: Cora/Emma, Regina/Emma  
Rating: M, Non-Con  
Disclaimer: These characters are not my creative property

Summary:Anonymous asks: Prompt: Cora masquerades as Regina and seduces Emma.

_I am neither breather nor speaker  
I am neither walker nor sleeper  
I am neither sister brother son nor daughter  
Solely in my chest is my heart a drum of water_ ~School of Seven Bells "Iamundernodisguise"

The binding power was so familiar yet so far removed. Regina barely had time to register surprise and shout a muffled, "Mother!" Before she was bound completely, her limbs useless and limp at her sides. She was shoved into her closet, her mouth gagged by an invisible force. Her mother smirked coldly before the door slammed shut and everything went black.

…

"Regina?" Emma's boots echoed in the foyer of the mansion as she entered. The text had simply said to come over. Emma shivered, the heat was on, but there was a distinct chill in the air.

"Up here, dear," Regina's voice sounded mischievous and higher than normal, but that could have just been the distance as it echoed down the stairs.

Emma climbed slowly, she was curious as to why Regina would invite her over at this hour. The only time she ever called was when it had to do with Henry and he was safely tucked away at Snow and Charming's.

The hall was dark and still. She walked slowly to Regina's bedroom, and pushed lightly on the door which was cracked just a bit. Regina sat on the bed, a drink in each hand and a smile on her lips.

"There you are. I was beginning to wonder if you were coming at all," Regina crossed her legs and Emma's eyes immediately traveled up the bend of her legs. Regina smiled wider, and beckoned her to sit down.

…

"A drink?"

Cora was delighted. How easy to tempt the Savior while wearing her daughter's seductive form. Seduction came naturally to Regina, though the way she wasted her talents was truly a pity. As far as Cora could tell from her short time in Storybrooke, Regina might as well live at the convent.

The girl was young, a Charming through and through, Cora could see that above all else. Of course, she'd already acquainted herself with Emma, but not like this. Nothing like what was about to happen. She watched Emma regard her with suspicion and nervousness. She had to make the blonde comfortable.

She extended the glass of cider and Emma took it automatically. This would be far too easy. Cora had searched the house for the boy, but to no avail. She did want other information for her trouble; if she was want to call it that. At the core of her plan she knew this would devastate Regina, and perhaps if Cora was successful spur her daughter into action. She feared her daughter had grown soft in this peaceful town, and wanted to bring her over to the dark side once more.

…

"What do you want, Regina?" Emma asked plaintively, she looked at her drink but did not lift it to her lips.

"I thought we were overdue for a chat. I missed you while you were…away," Cora licked her lips and her eyebrows rose at Emma's subtle but immediate reaction.

"You…missed me?"

"Oh yes, dear," Cora let her fingers snake out and stroke perfect blonde curls. Emma almost flinched, but she did not move away from the touch. Emma turned her head and drank deeply from her cup.

"Did you miss me, Em-ma?" Cora whispered leaning close, letting her breath tickle Emma's neck. She felt the bed dip as Emma scooted away, and saw the girl shudder just a touch.

"Maybe a little," Emma shrugged; she seemed so young and so unsure. Cora scooted closer noticing the slight unfocused gloss in her eyes. The way her hand shook lightly as she tried to raise her cup to her lips. The spoonful of magic Cora had added to her drink was working: an aphrodisiac. Part grated unicorn horn and part thistle berry. Add in Cora's special incantation and Emma was powerlessly attracted to dear sweet Regina. How cruel. How delightful. There was some risk involved. The spell wouldn't work unless there was already some semblance of a natural attraction between the two parties, but Cora wasn't worried. She had other means if this plan failed.

Emma murmured something incoherent, her skin flushed and eyelids drooped. When she lifted her head and refocused on Regina's form, something changed within her, "you're really beautiful, you know."

"As are you, darling Emma. What would you have me do?"

…

From within the closet, Regina heard everything. When she realized Cora's plan she felt sick. She tried mightily to free herself from her mother's iron magic grip. She opened her mouth to scream, but Cora had stolen her voice. Tears leaked from her eyes as she imagined what was happening on the other side of the door. It was never supposed to be like this. She feared Cora, and she feared what she would do to Henry, and she realized with despair she most feared for Emma.

….

"K-kissss?" Emma slurred softly, her head hanging forward, as her drunken hand landed on Cora's thigh.

"Certainly," Cora smirked clutching Emma's jaw in her hands and lifting her face to meet her in a kiss. Emma pushed forward, seemingly energized by the feel of Regina's lips against her own. She kissed back passionately, losing herself in the moment. Cora indulged her, pulling away only to murmur more whispers of Emma's beauty and of Regina's desire for her. Cora smoothed Emma's hair behind her ears, and stared at the sweet face in her hands: lips protruding and wanting, eyes shut and skin flushed. Oh yes, this was too easy.

Emma reached out to fumble with the buttons of Regina's shirt; she huffed in frustration, "off now. Let me seeee."

"All in good time, princess, first why don't we have another drink and relax, shall we?" Cora couldn't give the girl everything she wanted so soon. She had information to mine and now that Emma wasn't thinking with rationality she'd be able to get any information she wanted. Aw, the power of seduction.

"Under the covers?" Emma asked, her voice was high and childlike. She looked so innocent and so pure and so very easy to manipulate. She looked so like her mother Cora thought as she pulled back the blanket gracefully and watched as Emma hopped under and pulled insistent and greedily on Regina's arm to join her.

….

Regina closed her eyes drowning out the sound of her mother misleading and corrupting Emma. She had promised Henry she wouldn't use magic, but once again her promise was tested. She couldn't let this continue. She thought back to her apprenticeship with Rumplestilskin, she sorted through the vast catalogue of spells and recitations she had memorized so long ago. The first thing she'd ask to learn was how to break her mother's binding spell. She soon found it to be the easiest to learn, but the most difficult to execute. She had to try. She focused all of her energy on feeling light like air. She felt herself lighten and evaporate until she was one with the nothingness. Then she came back to herself, slamming her atoms and molecules together as hard and fast she could manage. It was painful and taxing, but it worked. She flexed her fingers and cracked her neck. It had been ages since she'd even tried such a spell. She rose to feet, clinging to the doorframe for support. As light as she had felt moments ago, she now felt so ungodly heavy – the price of the magic. She used the last of her strength to open the door and stumble out.

"What? How?" Cora bellowed, her anger caused her façade to crackle and waver and then disappear altogether. She jumped from the bed, and extended her arm lifting Regina up into the air in a blind rage.

"How dare you break my spell, you ungrateful child!" Cora screamed as she squeezed the air from Regina's lungs. She gasped and fought the powerful invisible force. Emma snapped to her senses. Completely dumbstruck as she looked at who she had been certain was Regina, but was now Cora. Regina was there and in pain and danger. Emma sprang out of bed, shaking her head to clear the fog that descended on her. She grabbed the lamp, and as if in slow motion she marched up behind Cora. She could see Regina kicking and flailing her face red and oxygen deprived. She didn't think she just struck with all her might.

The grip around Regina's neck loosened and she dropped in a heap to the floor. Emma rushed to her side and knelt down to help her. Regina gasped in air, her hand clutching Emma's.

"What is going on?" Emma frowned and placed a hand around Regina to help her to her feet.

"My mother…" Regina's face crumpled as she looked at the fallen woman before her. How many times must she defeat her? When would she finally be safe? She would never stop as long as she was alive.

"Your mother tried to get it on with me?" Emma felt sick, she held Regina tighter. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist partly for support and partly to feel someone real, and know that her mother hadn't taken away another person that Regina cared for. The realization that she cared for Emma was not new, but to think it outright surprised Regina all the same. While nestling against Emma, Regina felt her strength and magic return immediately. She quickly shot out a hand and lifted Cora's unconscious body to the bed, tethering her to it. They'd decide later whether she would be allowed to live.

"You're okay?" Emma asked gently, pulling Regina to her closer. That was all that was suddenly important.

"I haven't been okay for some time now, Ms. Swan."

Emma blinked in understanding and sympathy, her chin quivering as tears started to fall, "I know."


End file.
